


Love On Top

by Xadox



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Jealously, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadox/pseuds/Xadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfiction of about 20 chapters where every 1/2 chapter/s consist of a different story. This will involve Romance, Drama, Angst and probably Comedy too, I don't know, I am not very good with the last one. I'm sorry, but english isn't my native language, so there will be a few grammar mistakes. Meizu Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cooking Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I started posting this fanfiction on Fanfiction.net, so don't be surprised if you find out that I have more chapters posted on that site.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

 

**\--Yuzu P.O.V.--**

"Mei!", I called out, looking at her sitting on the couch.

"What?", Mei asked in an annoyed tone, looking up from her book.

"Can you cook dinner? I'm tired.", Gosh, PE was really tiring, now I can barely move my arms and legs.

"Can't you see that I am reading? Why don't you do it yourself? After all, you're the one that always cooks.", Ughh, can't you be nice for at least 5 minutes?

"But I'm tired! And I've never tasted your cooking skills, please.", I put my best puppy dog eyes on. Mei sighed and got up. YES! Now I'm excited, I've never tasted something coming from her, does she even know how to cook?

**\--Mei P.O.V.--**

Just when I had free time to start reading my new book Yuzu has to ask me to cook dinner, she's always the one that does it! What has gotten into her? I get up and head towards the kitchen wondering what I will make. What about chicken curry? Would she like it? Or lasagna? Ugh, forget about it Mei, you don't really care, it's just food. Rice and cooked chicken should do it.

I grab a pan and fill it with some water then I start heating it, waiting for the water to start boiling. Meanwhile, I grab another pan, cut a piece of garlic in tiny pieces, throw it in there, add a bit of olive oil and starting heating it too. Grabbing a spoon, I mix the garlic with the olive oil for it not get burned and when I see that the braising is ready I grab the raw chicken and throw it in the pan... that should do it. Going back to the other pan I notice that the water is already boiling, so I grab a package of rice, open it and pour just the enough for two people. Done. Everything is ready, so I cover both pans with their respective lids.

Ugh, I can finally go back to reading the book. I walk towards the living room and sit down on the couch.

**\--Yuzu P.O.V.--**

After what sounds like an eternity Mei comes back and sits down on the couch... wait, isn't she supposed to be cooking?

"Mei, what are you doing? Did you forget the food?"

"What? No. I'm just waiting for everything to get ready.", To get ready? Isn't she supposed to watch it? Well, it's Mei, she knows what she's doing.

30 minutes later

Now I'm starting to get scared, she hasn't gotten up at least once and now I can smell and see smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Mei!", I panic.

"What?", For gods sake, can't she smell it?

"Why is there smoke coming out from the kitchen?", startled, she looks up from her book. Oh sh*t...

"Please tell me you didn't forget the food!", I scream.

"I kind of did...", I look at her perplexed, so, using my last forces, I run to the kitchen.

"Oh my god, you burned the food!", I quickly turn off the stove, take the lids off the pans and throw it's contents in the trash can, "How can you be so reckless?"

"I'm not used to cooking and the book distracted me. We can always order something.", I can't believe this.  
"Fine, it'll do for tonight."

 


	2. Where is Mei?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since this is my first fanfiction in AO3 I'll be posting a bonus chapter *smiles proudly* oh, and, I forgot to tell you all that I'm an amateur in this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**\--Yuzu P.O.V.--**

I woke up this morning to an empty bed, it was a saturday but I still wasn't surprised. Mei always wakes up earlier than me, so she's probably finishing some Student Council work in the living room.

I get up and go to the living room realizing that Mei wasn't there, so where is she? I enter the kitchen and it's empty too, something is up. I look for a note from Mei since she usually leaves one when she has to go out, but there was none. I start panicking and run around the house, checking every room to make sure that Mei really isn't here. This is bad, really bad, Mei never leaves like this! I have to call mom. Grabbing my phone, I dial my mom's number.

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Good Morning, Yuzuko, what's the matter?", I hear my mom's voice.

"Me-Mei isn't here. She didn't leave a note like she usually does and I already checked every room in the house! I can't find her!", I quickly tell her.

"Yuzu, calm down, she probably forgot to leave a note, I'm sure she will be back later.", I don't think so.

"But mom, Mei never forgets something this important! Something is up with her!", _Please believe me, please believe me_ , I prayed.

"Come on, love, there's nothing to worry about. It's Mei, I'm sure she is fine. Look, I have to get back to work, see you later.", No!

"Wait m-", Aghh, thank you so much!

What do I do now?! I have to do something about this... oh, I have an idea!

**\--Mei P.O.V.--**

I wake up feeling the sunlight hitting my face, and even though it bothers most people, I find it really pleasing. I look at Yuzu's side to find out that older step-sister is still sleeping, she'll probably stay like this for some more minutes or even hours, so I decide to get up and go eat breakfast. I walk towards the kitchen, open the fridge and to my surprise it's almost empty, ugh, I bet that Yuzu is the responsible for this, so I realize that if I really want to eat something, I have to do some grocery shopping.

I walk back to my shared bedroom, get dressed and leave the house. It's a nice morning, meaning that it'll be a pacific day... I hope.

The walk to the closest shop that's 30 minutes away wasn't bad, there were only a few people on the streets and cars passed by once in a while, it's obvious that most kids and teenagers are still sleeping and that the adults are working, it's always like this.

I enter the store, get a shopping cart and walk around grabbing everything that I need and when I finally decide to go pay for the groceries, the little devil shows up.

"Mei-san~ What are you doing here so early in the morning?", Is she blind? Can't she see what I'm doing?

"Shopping.", I said giving her a blank stare.

"Ohh, I see.", Kids these days.

I decide to ignore what she's about to say and walk towards the counter. Paying for everything and grabbing the sacks, I start making my way back home.

"Wait up! Mei-san! Come on, I only want to talk.", Here she comes with that smile of hers.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?", Stop annoying me.

"Stop being so stubborn. Where's Yuzu?"

"Sleeping, what do you want from her?", Get out.

"Nothing, it's saturday, so I just wanted to hang out, but don't worry, I'll walk back with you", Oh, come on!

**\--30 minutes later--**

Thankfully, Matsuri didn't say anything else the whole trip back and when I finally arrive at our apartment I notice that there are two police cars next to the main door, but why?

"Hey, what's up with all of this?", Matsuri asks.

"I don't know...", I grab my keys and open the main door, enter the elevator and start going up towards our floor. The elevator stops and it's doors open, then I take a step towards the hall and notice that our apartment's door is open with a police officer smoking right next to it. Ok, now I'm scared. I start approaching the man and when he sees me walking towards him, his eyes widen.

"Chief! The victim is here!", the victim? WHAT?! I hear rushed steps coming from inside our apartment towards the door and then a tall, bulky man followed by a teary eyed Yuzu show up. What's wrong?

"Oh my god, Mei! I thought that something happened to you!", Yuzu says, crushing me with one of her hugs.

"As you can see I'm right here and... alive?", Why would she think that something happened to me?

"But you didn't leave a note like you usually do, so I thought that something was wrong!", Oh my god...

"You called the police department because I didn't leave a note? Yuzu, I'm sorry, but that's exaggerating."

"It's not! You could've been kidnapped!", Exaggerating...

"If I was kidnapped, the apartment would've been a mess and you would've woken up. Come on, now we have more important things to do.", I said annoyed, looking at the police officers.

_I'm still hungry..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment!
> 
> Now, let's talk about the 22nd chapter of citrus and I'm gonna be honest, I was expecting AT LEAST one kiss, I mean, I loved that amazing hug, but I want some heated scenes *winks*.. tell me what you guys thought!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed :3
> 
> The updates will be irregular since my ideas aren't the brightest ones... yeah, you see, that's a problem for me, but still I will try to update new chapters every week.


End file.
